


It's Too Damn Cold

by Rowan_Rites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Bois, Cuddling, Deceit Is Snake, Gen, M/M, Remus The Duke Reference, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: Deceit is cold-blooded, and it is too damn cold. So, of course, Patton gets involved in warming him up a bit.





	It's Too Damn Cold

Deceit lay on the couch in the mindscape house. He never enjoyed sitting where the others could see him, and thereby tease him. Today, however, the scaled man had a reason.

The only space heater Roman had thought to make was here. Usually, the mindscape was only affected by small changes in the weather, and then only when it affected Thomas' day. Today, however Roman seemed to be in a quite festive mood for the fall season, and he and Remus had agreed it ought to be colder around here.

Deceit wrapped the plush blanket closer around his shoulders, shivering. It was still too cold. He was cold-blooded, which was the only real downside to being so heavily snake-like.  
Now, the others had their animals of course. Virgil was a cat, and Remus was an octopus. Both tended to display traits, but never physical. The others had their animals, but they were more symbolic than anything. Only Deceit, however, was cursed with as many traits of that animal.

He sat cursing all this quietly, glaring at the space heater as he slid off the couch onto the floor. The heater was on high. He should not still be so cold...

"Oh! Hey there, Dee!" Patton said.

Deceit groaned internally. He was not looking much like himself today. No bowler hat, no cape, only his warmest pajamas, a black hoodie, and a bright yellow beanie. "Hello, Patton. Stay and talk. I'm not busy at all," he grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that... Are you cold?" Patton asked.

Deceit had his back to Patton, but he heard the concern in the man's voice. Odd. "No. I'm quite warm."

"Well, I'll get you a drink! D'you want tea or hot cocoa? Ooo, or maybe I could get Virgil to make more coffee!" Patton said cheerfully. "What would you like, kiddo?"

Dee blinked and finally turned to look at Patton. "You... You want to get me a drink?" he asked.

"Well, sure! It might help you warm up! And I'm kinda chilly, too," Patton replied, grinning from under the hood of his cat hoodie.

"... Very well. I would not like cocoa. It sounds terrible," Deceit replied.

Dee turned back to the space heater as Patton started making the cocoa. Maybe Patton would come back and sit with him. Maybe they could talk nicely.

Or, maybe Patton would begin to insult him. Wonderful.

When Patton returned, he sat down next to Dee and set a mug of hot cocoa in front of him. Dee stared in shock at the mug. He had heard Virgil mention that Patton was horrible at making good tea (that was Dee's and Roman's specialty) and refused to make coffee because it was "unhealthy" (oh, how Virgil and Logan loathed that statement). But he made the most incredible cocoa.

Dee carefully lifted the mug. There was a candy cane straw sticking out of a huge pile of whipped cream. The whipped cream was sprinkled with cocoa powder, candy cane pieces, and chocolate shavings. "You... made this for me?" Dee asked.

"Do you like peppermint? Oh, Logan said that some animals don't like peppermint; maybe it's snakes too. I can make a cinnamon one instead!"Patton said, starting to get up.

"I hate it. It looks terrible," Dee said softly.

"Really?" Patton asked. There was disbelief in his voice.

Dee quickly corrected himself. "Lovely! I mean lovely! I honestly mean it," he said.

Patton raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. "I know you do, silly snake. I just didn't think... Well, uh, the others always think it's silly. It means a lot when I get a compliment about it. I'm glad you think so!"

Dee smiled warmly and sipped the cocoa. His smile widened. "It tastes awful, too," he said.

Patton laughed. "Yay!" he cheered softly.

Dee watched him out of the corner of his eye. Patton, or Morality, was quite the character. Sweet, goofy, always making jokes, a bit naive, but always kind. Always. "Do you ever get tired, Pat?" he asked softly.

"Well, sure I do! We all get a little sleepy sometimes," Patton replied. He took a sip of his cocoa, giggling when he got whipped cream on his nose.

"That's what I meant," Deceit said, frowning. "Do you get tired of always being so... So kind and selfless?"

Patton was quiet. Dee looked over to see him staring at the space heater. "I... I don't get tired of it. But it does make me tired," he said.

Dee nodded slowly. "I don't understand that. I am never here for you, Pat," he said.

Patton smiled softly, and Dee turned back to the pace heater with a small grin as he sipped his cocoa. Suddenly, Patton was snuggling under the blanket with Dee. "What are you...?"

"Cuddling! It'll help you warm up!" Patton chirped.

Dee sat stiffly as Patton wrapped an arm around Dee's waist and started playing Candy Crush on his phone. This was not new, of course. Remus had no sense of boundaries and often snuggled up to Deceit while rambling about his latest and greatest idea.

It was, however, new to have it from Patton. Deceit felt very warm now. The cocoa was sweet and comforting, Patton's humming was so lovely, and he finally felt warm. His fingers mindlessly wandered through Patton's hair as his eyelids drooped. He set his cocoa next to hi knee and let himself relax.

Suddenly Deceit woke up to find Patton was gone. Dee frowned and looked around. Yes, he was indeed gone. Deceit could hear laughter from outside. They must have gone to play in the snow. No matter. Deceit was not fond of snow, anyway. He picked up his cocoa, which was still warm. Perhaps Patton used a bit of his kind influence to make sure of that.

Suddenly Patton reappeared, humming a little tune as he dragged a huge blanket behind him. He looked up and saw Deceit looking at him. "Oh! Hey, Dee! You were asleep for a while, but your hands are getting cold. I just had to check on the others and start dinner and thought I should get you another blanket," he said.

Dee stared up at Patton as he fumbled with the blanket. And then Patton tripped.

Pat fell on top of Dee, making Dee tip over. They ended up with their arms around each other, laying on their sides and staring at each other. The two lay for a moment, confused. Patton blushed. "Uh... S-sorry," he said nervously.

Deceit kept staring a moment before saying, "Do apologize. You definitely need to," he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. Might eventually write a proper slow burn for these two. I love them.


End file.
